jfcfandomcom-20200215-history
John From Cincinnati songs
A list of songs used on John From Cincinnati. Promo and Epsiode Previews *Cuts from "The Perfect Ending", performed by Harriet Street, accompany much of the promo video and each of the previews that run immediately following each episode except the finale. Episode Recaps *Cuts from an unidentified piece accompany the recaps that immediately precede each episode except the first. Episode Theme *The song that accompanies the opening credits for each episode is "Johnny Appleseed", performed by Joe Strummer and the Mescaleros. *While Vietnam Joe is giving John a ride into IB, Canned Heat's "Goin' Up The Country" can be heard playing on the radio. *The closing song is "Sun/Rise/Light/Flies", performed by Kasabian. *The song playing as Shaun waits in the surf tent is "Tic", performed by Kava Kava. *The closing song is "Staring At The Sun", performed by TV on the Radio. *While sitting in his car outside the hospital, Freddy is listening to a solo version of Sarah Brightman singing "Time to Say Goodbye (Con te partirò)". He thinks it is the duet version with Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli -- that is what prompts his comment, "This is where the blind dago is supposed to come in." *Kai's vision is accompanied by Buddy Guy's rendition of John Lee Hooker's "Boogie Chillen". *The closing song is "Feeling Good", performed by Muse. *When Anglo stops his van to pick up John, Control Machete's "Unisono" is playing on the radio. *The scene that begins with Dr. Smith on the beach, cuts to John being healed by Vietnam Joe, and ends with Cass' vision of what has happened to John is accompanied by David Byrne singing "Un di Felice, Eterea". *The music that Kai plays when she and Butchie are "hooking up" in her trailer is "In Your Eyes", written and performed by Peter Gabriel. *The closing song is "Over, Under, Sideways, Down" by The Yardbirds, with a teen-aged Eric Clapton on lead guitar. *As Tina relates to Butchie the story of how she left Baby Shaun on Cissy's doorstep, the juke box in the diner is playing "Tonight's the Night" by The Shirelles, from their 1961 album by the same name. *When Kai uses Cissy's revolver to shoot the CD player in her trailer, it starts playing Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes" again. *''Can anyone identify the jazz piano piece that is playing in the hotel bar while Tina and Linc are talking at the end of the episode?'' *The closing song is "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood", recorded live, in studio, by Elvis Costello. *During the the cookout sequence, Freddy and Bill collaborate on their own interpretation of "And When I Die", written by Laura Nyro and popularized by Blood, Sweat & Tears. *The closing song is a jazzy version of "My Favorite Things", performed by John Coltrane. Freddy plays a few bars of this song when he first plays his sax earlier in the episode. *The closing song is a reggae version of John Lennon's "Watching the Wheels", performed by Matisyahu. *During Barry's vision in the dilapidated motel bar, the juke box plays the "Tennessee Waltz", performed by Patti Page. *The closing song is "When Love Comes to Town", performed by B. B. King and U2. *The closing song is the Memphis soul classic "Hold On, I'm Coming", written by Isaac Hayes and David Porter and performed by Sam & Dave. This is not the original version and sounds like a much later remake; does anyone know the date of this recording? *The uplifting music that accompanies John and Shaun as they surf in at the beginning of the episode is "Series of Dreams", written and performed by Bob Dylan. *The closing song is the R&B classic "Long Tall Sally", co-written and performed by Richard Penniman, aka Little Richard. NOTE: For the record, many of the descriptions found on this page of the various musical pieces in John From Cincinnati were stolen from here and not the other way around. — Greg (talk) 22:08, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Songs